


Scared

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Karneval
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Gareki could have chosen one emotion he hated the most, it would have been happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> FF Note: So, hey everyone. Last night I got incredibly bored, and decided to write some Yoreki to cheer myself up. While I do think this is horrible, and it took me about only half an hour to write, I decided to post it. I haven't edited it, I've been busy being sad about Tohru from Shiki, so I apologise for any spelling mistakes. Also, this originally started out as a drabble to the prompt Enthuse, but it somehow morphed itself into this, so it may be a little off in terms of focus. It is set after Gareki leaves the ship, but since I haven't read the manga yet, I have no idea where it could be placed accurately. Feel free to make up when its exactly set.
> 
> AO3 Note: Reposting a lot of my older work here for safeskeeping.

If Gareki could have chosen one emotion he hated the most, it would have been happiness. Well, not the general idea of it, in fact, Gareki, most of the time, wanted to be happy or be around happy people, and it was only in his darker moments that he preferred to be surrounded by dark and dull. It was a fine emotion, that Gareki - thankfully or unthankfully - did not go through a lot, and he was alright with that. However, there was one person who could make Gareki change his mind on this topic. Yogi.

Yogi was stupidly, childishly, carelessly happy. No matter what time of the day it was, what had happened, who was there, the blonde brat couldn't stop smiling, or laughing, or acting in his usually lively manner. And it irritated him.

It was annoying - incredibly annoying - and it never stopped. It was like the blonde could never stop grinning, shoving his happiness into the faces of others and smothering the rest, mostly Gareki, with his eagerness.

His violet eyes would shine and sparkle, glittering in the sun or the moon or in even just the dim light of the ship, and they would brighten with such wild emotions, adoration and admiration for everyone and anyone. Even when filled with tears, the oncoming light would glint behind it all, waiting to gleam and through the room breathless.

His beaming smile would illuminate his face, and it never seemed to fade. He would smile, smile, smile, no stop on sight. But his smiles were never fake, not to Gareki. They were beautiful, radiant, and they would engulf the room with a sense of comfort and compassion, something that Gareki was a stranger to.

His laughs would bubble up in his throat and spill out, chuckles rampant, and all of it was amazing. His laughs alone made him feel alive, his voice speeding up his heartbeat, making it drum against his chest. The way he moved even made Gareki stop and stare.

It was not the actions that made Gareki irritated, oh no, it was the sense of joy he got from them. He wanted to laugh along, grin with him, and it was all so foreign and brand new and that scared Gareki. It was all something he wasn't used to. It was something he would never get used to. It frightened him, the butterflies in his stomach, the blush that would almost settle across his face and just everything made him want to scream. This, was in a way, everything he needed but everything he didn't want. A gift he didn't know how to take.

So when Yogi would run along, tripping on his feet, chatting excitedly about something new toy, Gareki was forced to quirk his lips slightly, hidden under a mask of anger, listen carefully to ever word, watch the face he loved so much light up in happiness that he couldn't bring and not act back. All because he was too scared.

**Author's Note:**

> FF Note: I'm sorry for this mess. I'll try harder next time.


End file.
